


The Best Day Ever

by shame_compilation



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Breakfast, Its just. a lot of fluff and nothing else at all, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shame_compilation/pseuds/shame_compilation
Summary: Kravitz makes an omelet. It's just okay.





	The Best Day Ever

      “Okay, now grip the handle with two hands- No, move them apart, not that far, hold on,” Taako sighed, shifting so he could readjust Kravitz’s hands himself. The wafts of steam smelled almost like omelets and washed over the two of them like hot breath. The smell wasn’t quite right though, Kravitz had added way too much garlic and not enough cheese, so really it reminded Taako more of a mess than breakfast.  
      “Are we going to flip it now?” Taako chuckled at the trepidation in Kravitz’s. He’s the literal grim reaper, frozen at the thought of flipping an omelet as he tries (and fails) to make breakfast. “Can you do it for me?”  
      “Bubbeleh, YOU wanted to make an omelet, did you not know we’d have to flip it?” Taako’s voice was still a bit hoarse at this hour, and with anyone else he would try to hide the gravel in his throat. But Kravitz always seemed to like that rockiness, and he actually felt some of the tension in his hands relax.  
      Together, with a countdown from ten, they flipped the pan, although Taako did most of the heavy lifting. The bottom was a bit burnt. “Oh thank god,” Krav let out a sigh. “That wasn’t too hard.”  
      Taako gave a half nod and took over for his boyfriend, poking at the edges with his spatula before sliding it off onto a plate while Kravitz went to grab two forks and two knives. “It smells delicious, babe.”  
      “I thought you said I needed to hit the brakes with the garlic?”  
      “Yeah, and we can work on that, but for now this is a delicious omelet. Especially compared to some of your past masterpieces.” The pair walked over to the nearby couch and slumped together, balancing the plate between their laps. They were both still dressed in their night clothing, which for Taako meant a single pair of boxers and nothing else, and for Kravitz meant fuzzy sweatpants, a nightshirt and a fuzzy jacket, all a pastel blue with matching soft slippers. He was never one to underdress for any occasion.  
      Taako wasn’t especially hungry today, so Kravitz ended up eating most of it, but he was still content watching his boyfriend gradually wake up after a lazy morning of sleeping in. It was nearly 2 PM, but from the way Kravitz yawned before every bite and let his head fall on Taako’s shoulder, you would guess it was 6 in the morning. “How is it?”  
      “It’s really good,” Kravitz said around a mouthful. “But, I feel like I should have added more cheese?”  
      “Yeah, there’s not nearly enough in there, hon.” Taako reached down and picked off a piece to try.  
      “There’s always next time?” Taako hummed his approval and snaked an arm around Kravitz’s. He closed his eyes and wished he could live in this moment forever. Build a house in it, move in and settle down in this moment. How many moments in Taako’s life were spent in terror, or regret? How many moments did he wish he could forget? How many years of his life was this one morning worth?  
      Kravitz felt warm beside him, and he felt warmer every day they were together. He wasn’t sure how, but it was almost as if their love was bringing him back to life. He hated to think about it that way, it seemed awfully egocentrist and super cheesy. Still though, the idea gave him happy butterflies in his belly as he felt himself start to nod off again.  
      “You know what, actually? This is an incredible breakfast. And this is the best day. Ever.” Taako meant what he said, even as the aftertaste of garlic stuck to his tongue.  
      “I bet you could make better, though.” Kravitz shoved the plate aside, careful not to disrupt their position, before turning into Taako’s touch and breathing in a deep breath.  
      “I really don’t think I could.” The pair started to recline back, moving together until they were lying down again, heads ontop the armrest, Taako curled into Kravitz's chest as Krav raked idle fingers through Taako’s hair. And, despite the sun bleeding light through their windows in the middle of the day, the two took deeper and slower breaths until they fell back into a gentle sleep, warm hands holding warm hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something real quick about a Taako-version of the Best Day Ever that he gave Lup during the stolen century. Sorry this is so incredibly cheesy, I'm just incredibly full of emotions.


End file.
